eternaldestinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed Feats and Abilities
This section details any adjustments to Feats and Domain Powers: Bane of Enemies In addition to standard rules, a 1d10 + 1d10 per 4 Levels Divine Damage (MAX110) Barbarian Rage Duration = 1d12 / 4 Levels (Max 2 Minutes) Below Barbarian Level 20, CON+STR Bonus 4 + 1 / 4 Levels (MAX9) After barbarianLevel 20, CON+STR Bonus = 12 Below BarbarianLevel 20, Will Save Bonus 2 + 1 / 2 Levels (MAX 12) After BarbarianLevel 20, Will Save Bonus = 20 Added Temporary Hit Points Equal to Barbarian Levels to the Effect Immunity to Physical Damage (Bludgeoning, Slashing, Piercing) 10% + 1% per Barbarian Levels (MAX50%) Blinding Speed An Extra Attack every 10 Levels (MAX 4) Effect Lasts for 30 Seconds per 10 Levels (MAX 2 Minutes) Craft Harper Item Added Heal Potion and Haunted Cocktail(Eternal Destiny Heal Potion for Undeads) to the list of potions a Harper can make. Create Undead - Upped Summons Level 1-7 Summoned Vampiric Mist CR35 / AC23 / HP550 Level 7+ Summoned Death KnightCR141 / AC40 / HP1950 Divine Might 1d10 * Charisma Bonus Divine Damage Added to Weapon Damage Dragon Breath Upped Damage Dice to 1d10 per Red Dragon Disciple(MAX300)Upped Breath Save to 20+Red Dragon Disciple Level Empty Body Provides 50+1per Monk Level Concealment (MAX90) Favored Enemy In addition to standard rules, a 1d10 * Wisdom Bonus Divine Damage is applied if a favored enemy is damaged by your weapon Lay On Hands Paladin is able to Heal (Paladin + Divine Champion Levels) * (Charisma Bonus * Additional Bonus) Additional Bonus is +1 per 5 Levels(Max8) Oath of Wrath Upped Attack, Damage, Saves and Skills to +4 per Purple Dragon Knight Class Levels (MAX+20)Upped Duration to 1 Round per Total Character Level Rallying Cry Upped Attack Bonus to +1 / 2 Levels (MAX20)upped Movement Speed to 30% + 1% / 2 Levels Seeker Arrow Multiplied the Weapon Base Damage(d8 - Longbow / d6 - Shortbow) by Arcane Archer Levels Shadow Daze Removed Saving Throw At Level 20 Shadow Evade Duration = 1d4 * Shadowdancer Level (MAX 160 Rounds) Level 5: Concealment 10%, Damage Reduction +3/10, AC+5 Level 7: Concealment 15%, Damage Reduction +4/10, AC+6 Level 9: Concealment 20%, Damage Reduction +5/15, AC+7 Level 14: Concealment 25%, Damage Reduction +6/15, AC+8 Level 19: Concealment 30%, Damage Reduction +7/20, AC+9 Level 24: Concealment 35%, Damage Reduction +8/20, AC+10 Level 29: Concealment 40%, Damage Reduction +9/25, AC+11 Level 34: Concealment 45%, Damage Reduction +10/25, AC+12 Level 39: Concealment 50%, Damage Reduction +10/30, AC+13 Summon Fiend - Upped Summons Level <9 Summoned Succubus CR53 / AC50 / HP1200 Level 10+ Summoned Flying SuccubusCR108 / AC64 / HP2300 Summon Shadow Shadow Dancer Level < 5 Summoned Shadow AC25 / HP 290 / CR22 Shadow Dancer < 8 Summoned Shadow Fiend AC35 / HP700 / CR46 Shadow Dancer 10+ Summoned Shadow LordAC50 / HP1250 / CR65 Terrifying Rage Will Save Vs. Intimidate Skill + (Constitution Modifier * 2) Duration = 1d6 / 4 Levels (Max 60 Seconds) Saving Throw Decrease -1 per 2 Barbarian Levels(MAX20) Attack Penalty -1 per 2 Barbarian Levels(MAX20) Tymora's Smile +2 / 4 Harper Scout Levels Saving Throw Increase (MAX20) Duration = 1d6 / 4 Levels Seconds (MAX 60 Seconds) Undead Graft Removed Saving Throw after Character Level 20Added Negative Energy Damage equal to twice the Pale masters Level Wholeness of Body Heal Monk Level * 1 per 8 Levels MAX(200)